Raindrops
by hanny445
Summary: Risa had been Akito's play toy since she was 5 years old and now she is 15 and struggling with her feelings of love and desire but at the same time Hatsuharu is in love with Risa
1. Chapter 1

Raindrops

Author's Note

I've decided upon a fruits basket fanfiction. I apologise if any details are wrong as I haven't read the manga.

Akito is MALE in this by the way.

Chapter one

Risa sat on a bench outside the main Sohma house,she needed to make an escape from the overbearing atmosphere and him,most of all him. Her honeycomb hair glistened in the winter sun,it quickly disappeared behind a snow cloud and snow soon began to fall silently around her. Risa knew she would have to go back inside the house soon,especially as it was starting to snow harder. Hatori just happened to be walking up the main house when he spotted her sitting alone on the bench,he made his way up to her.

"Risa you shouldn't be sitting out here,you'll catch a cold, come back inside."

"Oh Ha'ri it's you, I know you're right...but I like it out here."

Hatori nodded and left her be,he wasn't convinced by her reason for wanting to stay out there but he went to the main house all the same. Akito was hanging outside his bedroom window lazily like he usually did until he spotted Risa sitting outside. He turned around so violently, he screamed for Hatori to bring her in and that if he didn't he would damage Hatori's other eye. Hatori came down the stairs to the main house, Risa had heard Akito screaming.

"Risa,come on inside, Akito wants to see you."

Risa looked up with tears In her eyes, she then looked down again and stood and followed Hatori inside the main house. He left her outside of Akito's room,Risa looked at him before knocking and entering. Hatori left quickly not wanting to here the shouting of Akito, Akito was lounging on a futon near by. Risa kneeled on the floor not wanting to meet his glare, Akito walked over to her so graceful but so deadly. His hand connected with her cheek and sent her flying backwards and onto the floor, Risa pulled herself up slowly.

"You know you are not permitted outside without my permission yet you still went,get out of my sight now or I will really make you wish you hadn't been born!"

"Yes,Akito."

Risa was grateful that he had gone easy on her this time,she bowed once before exiting the room. There was a maid lingering by the door,she was obviously new and wasn't used to the shouting. Risa spoke softly to her

"It's best to ignore these things."

She smiled weakly and walked away from the startled maid. Risa struggled to walk back to her quarters,she had lost track of what day it was. She wasn't permitted to leave the grounds of the Sohma estate she never had been. Risa was Akito's and she knew it, she loved him despite the way in which he treated her. Risa was only 15 years old but Akito had picked her out when she was just 5 years old, She was just a toy for Akito to do what he willed. Risa lay down on her futon,she grew tired easily these days. She heard a knock on her door and stood wearily to see who it was, she opened it slightly and saw Haru standing waiting patiently, Risa opened the door and let him in.

" Risa,you're cheek...did he do that?"

" No...no I tripped."

" You have to tell someone, Ha'ri he can help,just tell him, please."

" I don't know what you are talking about Haru."

" You know full well Risa."

" Haru?"

" Yeah?"

" I want to,I want to go outside."

" You know you can't Risa,maybe if we go and talk to Akito, we can go and visit Shigure he can't say no to that."

" He would say no,please Haru, I want to see the outside world even if it was just one look outside the gates."

Haru looked at her,she was being serious, Risa had led a sheltered life all by Akito's doing,she didn't attend the local high school with Haru, Momiji and the others, she wasn't allowed to read newspapers,magazines or too watch television all she knew were the confines of the Sohma estate. Haru loved Risa but he couldn't risk Akito hurting her.

"Risa, you know I can't but maybe I can persuade Akito to let you come to school with us."

" Really? Haru,please please I would do anything to go out."

" I'll go see him now,stay here."

Haru left Risa sitting on her futon and made his way to Akito's room, he knew he was going into dangerous territory. Haru walked in without knocking,he kneeled before Akito though.

"What is it you want ox?"

" Risa should be going to school, Me and the other's were wondering whether she could go seeing as he has no tutor and it would be good for her to get out."

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, no one will take my Risa away,no one not you,not a stupid school,no one she is mine and she will never leave my side."

" Akito,please just let her try it,just for a day,if she hates it she can stay here but I think she really should be going to school it'll be good for her."

Akito lunged straight for Haru and yanked him up by his hair with unseen strength, Akito then went completely berserk on Haru punching and kicking him until Hatori came in to restrain him.

"DON'T YOU EVER GO NEAR HER,YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HER OX,I AM GOD AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY, YOU GO AND TELL HER NOW THAT YOU HATE HER AND WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH HER!"

Haru's heart ached how would he be able to tell his true love that he hated her and never wanted to speak or see her again. He didn't care that he was bruised and bleeding,he knew he had to obey Akito's orders. Haru went to Risa's room and let himself in,Risa was waiting on the bed she looked excited,he didn't face her as he spoke.

" Haru,what did he say? Can I start school?"

" He said...no."

Risa's face dropped,but she expected that outcome she still felt disappointed though.

" Oh,it's okay I mean it's nice here."

" Risa...I have to tell you something."

" What is it?...Haru what's wrong?"

" I can't be your friend any more."

Tears stung her eyes threatening to fall down her bruised cheeks.

" Why?"

" I hate you,I was only being friends with you because I wanted to stay in Akito's favour."

Risa didn't understand,Haru was her only friend everyone else avoided her but she didn't know why. Haru made an exit from her room, he left her there crying on the floor. He kept walking and he was soon outside the estates gates. Risa had lost her one and only friend, there was a knock at her door,she didn't open the door but her door opened and someone entered.

" Risa,my poor little Risa,why are you crying?"

It was Akito,he kneeled beside her,his voice was sickeningly sweet.

" Haru,he...he doesn't want to be friends with me any more."

" Why would you want to be friends with him Risa,he's just a stupid ox."

Risa looked up at him,she decided to ask him herself, she took a deep breath.

" Akito?"

" Yes my love."

" I was wondering whether...whether I could go to school."

" Why?..are you not happy here? I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YET YOU STILL WANT MORE!"

He began screaming and lashing out at her,she gave in to him like she did every time this happened.

" I'm sorry,I'm happy really, I'm sorry for asking."

Akito finally stopped and stood up,Risa was a bloody mess on the floor.

"You will accompany me to the culture festival at the school next week,I'll have some clothes sent for you."

He left and went to find Hatori to clean her up, he finally found Hatori and sent him straight to Risa's room. Hatori walked in and saw Risa bleeding heavily from a cut in her lip and a gash in her cheek. Her blood had even began to seep into the ivory carpet.

"Risa,I need to clean you up and tend to your wounds."

End of Chapter one

I hope you all enjoy this and I apologise if there is any mistakes as I wrote this at around 11pm yesterday but I have re-read it and it seems fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Raindrops

Author's note

Risa finally gets to leave the Sohma estate.

Chapter two

It was the day of the culture festival at the school,Risa was so nervous and excited that it made her feel a little sick. Risa carefully put on the clothes that had been bought for her, a white V neck jumper and a long flowing skirt along with some odd looking sandles of a sort which she slipped onto her small feet,there was a knock at the door and Ren walked in. She was carrying a small box, Ren looked at Risa and smiled warily. Risa still had bruising and cuts on her face from Akito.

"Risa,you are going out today?"

" Yes,what have you got in your hand."

" Oh this? It's make up I was going to help you apply some,to cover up the bruising and the cut on your cheek."

Risa smiled and sat on her bed while Ren worked her magic on her, Ren covered up the bruising without making it look obvious.

" Thank you."

" It's my pleasure child,make sure you enjoy yourself today.

" I will,thank you."

Ren left and Risa was let alone again,she looked at herself in the mirror and gently touched her face ,she winced it was still painful, Risa felt as if Akito had strategically placed his blows as the bruises had formed right on jaw/cheek bone which made eating painful. There was another knock as her door,it was Kureno, he told her Akito was ready to see her now. Risa nodded and followed Kureno the short distance to Akito's room, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in...Risa."

Risa walked in and slid the door shut behind her,she kneeled just in front of the door,she noticed he wasn't wearing his usual yukata but instead black dress trousers and a plain black jumper.

"Stand and let me look at you."

Risa stood slowly she bowed her head not wanting to meet his gaze,he walked his way around her then stood straight in front of her.

"Hmmm,not very pretty but you'll do."

Akito tilted her head to the side and bite her neck making sure to sink his teeth in,Risa winced slightly as she felt the blood trickle down her neck. Hatori walked in at exactly the right moment but not daring to speak out against Akito but instead he handed Risa a tissue.

"Hatori,is it time to leave yet?"

" Yes,the car is waiting outside."

Akito began to walk and Risa walked behind him while Hatori walked along side Risa. Hatori began to whisper something to Risa.

" Risa, Haru came to me,he's worried about you,he wants you to meet him when you get to the school."

" Haru? But why?"

" I don't know,you need to slip away from Akito when we are at the school and then find me and I will take you to him."

"Don't whisper Hatori,it's rude."

Risa looked down,they finally got to the car,Akito was already sat inside and Risa took her seat next to him and Hatori got in the front. The drive was a quite one and relatively short,they soon arrived at the school.

Risa looked out of the window and saw how large the school was,she also saw the students showing there families around the school and wished she could be a student. While she was day dreaming Hatori had opened the door for her and Akito was waiting impatiently for her to get out. Risa stepped out of the car slowly,she mumbled a small thank you to Hatori and walked over to Akito. He bent down and whispered in her ear

"Don't go and do anything stupid...if you're good Kureno will get you enrolled here...understand."

She nodded to show that she understood,he also added

"Stay close,if you don't I will make sure you never step foot outside the Sohma estate again."

Risa just nodded,she knew she couldn't argue with him he was 'God' after all. Akito said something to Hatori and they began to walk and Risa had nothing else to do but follow the pair. She was quite aware that people were staring at her as Risa looked there age they probably wondered why she didn't attend there school. Risa also seemed to be getting a lot of attention from the second year boys, she felt slightly overwhelmed and there were so many people. Akito seemed to find who he wanted to see and Risa stood just behind him obediently, Hatori tapped her gently on the shoulder, she turned round.

"Risa follow me and be quick we might not have much time."

" Ha'ri,I can't...he...Akito said I can go to school...i want to go to school...but I have to behave just for today."

" It won't be for long but Haru wants to see you,Akito's busy with Miss Honda and Yuki,he won't notice that you've gone."

Risa nodded she knew Ha'ri would never lie to her or endanger her life in any way,she followed as he led her out onto the sports field. She spotted Haru and began half walking/running towards him which caused some people to stare at her. Risa slowed down when she was a few metres away from him. Haru walked the rest of the distance between them and he hugged her,she hugged him back.

"Risa,i've missed you."

" I...i don't understand you said you hated me."

She pulled away from him as she said this.

" I lied, Akito told me I had to,or he would hurt you."

" He did?"

Haru nodded,he then noticed the bite mark on her neck,he brushed her hair out of the way and gently touched the wound,Risa winced as he did,it was still very tender.

" He's hurting you isn't he?"

" Akito said I can start school soon."

She smiled at the thought.

" Dammit Risa, you have to get out of there, go somewhere,anywhere."

" If I start school,i'll get to see you more."

" Risa stop avoiding this."

" Haru, please don't shout."

It was too late he had already gone black, he had began shouting at her and causing a scene. He grabbed hold of Risa and began shaking her,tears ran down her face she tried to get away from him but he was too strong. Hatori ran towards them and had to pull Haru off of Risa and restrain him until he had calmed down. Risa had ran but she unluckily ran straight into the arms of Akito,she was shaking with fear, bruises had already begun to form on her arms from when Haru was shaking her. Risa felt Akito wrap his arms protectively around her,he whispered into her ear.

" Now Risa, I thought I told you to be good, you were doing so well, seems I can't let you out of my sight."

" Please Akito,please I want to go to school."

" A shame I will have to get Kureno to cancel your enrolment."

" No,please don't Akito, just one day please."

" You wouldn't fit in Risa,your what they would call socially defunct."

She couldn't argue with that because she was naturally a very shy and timid person.

" I suppose I could let you go,you'll come running back to me crying by the end of your first day I guarantee."

"so...so I can go."

" That's what I said, now lets go you've caused enough of a scene already and you have school in the morning,I'm quite intrigued to see what you look like in the uniform."

Risa nodded and began walking with him back to the car,some students still stole glances at them.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Raindrops

Chapter Three

Risa picked at her dinner that night she didn't feel all that hungry, she went to bed early as Akito told Kureno he had no desire to see her. She tossed and turned all night, Risa woke early after little sleep. Kureno had hung her school uniform up on the railing on the door,she went to the bathroom,bathed,brushed her teeth and applied a small amount of make up on her face to hide the bruising and cut on her cheek. Risa changed into the foreign items of clothing and then examined herself in the mirror. She left her room, Hatori was outside of her room waiting.

" Risa,I'll be taking you to school today,I hope you don't mind."

" No, Thank you Ha'ri."

" It's only for today though I'm afraid but I've arranged for you to walk with Momiji from tomorrow onwards."

Risa smiled,hopefully she might be put into the same class as Momiji so she wouldn't feel so alone. Akito had told Kureno that he still had no desire to speak or see Risa.

Hatori drove her straight to school and he took her to the front office. The receptionist asked for Risa's name and enrolment forms but Hatori answered for her and then his pager beeped and he apologised and said he had to go. Risa nodded,the receptionist gave Risa her timetable and showed her to her class. Luckily Momiji was in her class but so was Haru. The teacher made Risa stand at the front and introduce herself,she was so nervous that she couldn't say anything at all.

"Her name is Risa Sohma and she's my cousin."

Momiji answered for her,the teacher looked from Risa to Momiji but dismissed Risa to her seat which was right at the front. The teacher soon had to leave the room for one reason or another,most people left there seats and went to talk to Risa. Haru watched her from afar,yearning just to talk to her but he knew she was now afraid of him. Risa smiled and tried to answer all the questions that they asked her but some questions like 'What is your favourite band or favourite film?" she couldn't answer as she didn't listen to music and had never been to a cinema.

It was soon lunchtime,she chose to sit on a remote part of the field alone even though some girls in her class were kind enough to invite her to sit with them,she declined, Akito was right she wasn't good in social situations. Risa ate her lunch slowly and thought about how nice everyone seemed. School was soon finished and Risa walked home alone,she got lost multiple times and was very late.

- 2 months later-

A couple of weeks after she had started school,some older boys began to pick on Risa,they were really cruel to her,they picked on the way she looked,how small she was and just in general everything she did. Risa didn't feel like she could tell anyone,her teacher had began to notice and called the Sohma main house to get her guardian to come in to talk about it. Risa's school life was now miserable as every one had begun to pick on her even Haru had joined in and that really hurt her. A group of them followed her home every night throwing stones and insults at her, she never mentioned any of this to anyone. Hatori was stood at the main gate waiting for her to come home as he was her official guardian and didn't understand why she hadn't told him that she was getting bullied. He kept checking his watch it was 6pm already and she was meant to be back an hour ago,so he decided on going out looking.

Risa had been kept behind at school by her teacher who was checking to make sure she was okay as apparently she wasn't doing so well at school. She just nodded and said that she was getting on fine. Risa was going to run away she had decided,after the meeting with her teacher she walked out and just kept walking. Risa wasn't sure where she was going as she had no money to pay for anywhere to stay. It had begun to rain,a storm had been brewing all day and now it was surfacing. Risa began to shiver she was soaked to the bone,she rested in an alley way hoping the rain would soon stop. She saw Haru walking past the alleyway,he glanced down it for a second and then carried on walking. Risa had felt so alone lately,Haru seemed to hate her now,Momiji seemed to be avoiding her,Ha'ri was always busy and Akito never wanted to see her any more. Risa had began feeling suicidal,she felt she had no one, she was so confused she didn't understand anything any more. Hatori had gone out looking for her,he'd asked Momiji and Haru if they'd seen her but they both said no and carried on there conversation. Risa was walking out of the alley when she bumped into Hatori,she was crying,she mumbled a sorry and begun to walk again.

"Risa!"

She turned and saw Hatori,she watched as he walked up to her.

" Where have you been Risa,the school phoned,they say you're being bullied is this true."

She nodded,she hadn't meant to cause trouble.

" I don't want to go any more,please don't make me go any more."

" Oh Risa,come on lets get you back to Sohma house."

Hatori and Risa walked back to the main Sohma house,they talked with Akito and he was happy enough for her to not go to school any more. Risa was going to stay at Hatori's for a couple of days,Hatori had planned for Haru to visit he neglected to tell either of them that the other would be there. Risa hadn't spoken much since they got back to Ha'ri's house, there was a knock at the door and Hatori left to answer it. Haru was waiting outside,he had a feeling that Hatori had a hidden agenda which he obviously did have. Risa sat drinking her tea on the back porch,Hatori then walked out with Haru. Haru looked at Risa and Risa looked at him,they both looked at Hatori.

"You both need to talk,i have some business at the main house,everything better be sorted by the time I get back."

and with that Hatori left.

Risa didn't really have anything to say and Haru wasn't in a hurry to say anything.

"Why...why didn't you stop them?"

" I don't know...I was upset."

" You were upset? "

" You chose him over me."

" I never chose him over you."

" I love you,Risa can't you see that."

" I...love you too, Haru."

" We can never be together,can we?"

" No, that will never be an option I will always belong to him."

" Run away with me"

" Where would we go?"

" I don't know, anywhere just you and me."

Risa looked at him then stood

" We have to go now."

Haru nodded, he took her hand and they ran right to the main gates and out of them.

" I'm gonna take you to Shigure's house just until things calm down and I can get some money."

" Won't he find us there?"

" No,he would never go there."

The pair kept walking and walking until they finally got to Shigure's,it was late,very late. Risa knocked on the door,they waited a few moments,Kyo opened the door,he looked angry

" Why are you here so damned early?"

" We need to stay here for a few days."

" Ohhhhh,no you don't everybody at the main house is looking for you two and I've heard Akito's pretty damned angry with you."

" KYO THIS ISN'T YOUR FUCKING HOUSE,I'M REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD TO START A FIGHT WITH YOU."

" Haru,no don't fight him please."

Shigure,Yuki and Tohru were standing by the door

" Haru and Risa to what do I owe the pleasure."

" Shigure,please can we stay here for just a few days,just until I can find somewhere else for us to stay?"

" Oh,alright then,does anyone else know you've come here."

" No...no one."

" Right come on in then,it's cold out this morning we wouldn't want either of you to transform."

" Risa's part of the zodiac too?"

Risa looked at the girl,she must be Tohru,maybe she can help break my curse too. Haru walked in first and made sure Risa was behind him, Shigure led the pair to the last bedroom on the top floor.

"It isn't much I'm afraid but it's all I can offer."

They both said 'Thank you' and Shigure left them to it, Risa sat on the floor,she had always felt more comfortable sitting on the floor than anywhere else, Haru joined her on the floor.

"He won't find us you know."

" How can you be sure,i just don't want him to hurt you."

" He wouldn't hurt me remember we're both part of the Zodiac,he maybe God but he wouldn't hurt us."

" I guess so."

Risa brushed her hair out of eyes then rested her head on Haru's shoulder,she yawned,she was tired but she didn't want to sleep. Haru kissed her forehead gently

" You should sleep, I have to go out in a few hours to find us somewhere else to stay."

" Can't we just stay here?"

" I don't think so Risa,anyone here could let slip that this is where we are,we have to get as far away from the Sohma estate as possible."

Risa was already sound asleep,Haru picked her up and carried her to the futon and laid her down gently and covered her with a blanket.

End of Chapter three

Hope you enjoyed it,review if you so wish,there will be more Akito in the next chapter most likely but I can't tell you that for certain as I haven't actually written the next chapter yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Raindrops

Chapter Four

It had been 4 months since Haru and Risa had ran away, They were living in a one bedroom apartment in the worst part of town. Haru had been working at a grocery store and Risa spent all day at home alone, Haru had refused to let her get a job. Risa looked out the window,it was raining days like this always made her feel weak and eventually she would transform. It was early morning before Haru wandered in struggling to stay awake, Risa had already transformed and was shivering on the floor unconscious. This was considered bad due to the fact she had a fever coming and the only doctor Haru could call was Hatori but he couldn't do that. Risa was shivering violently,Haru picked up the tiger up and grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up and sat down on the floor while rubbing on the blanket to keep her warm. Risa soon transformed back, luckily she was wrapped in the blanket. Haru held his hand to her forehead,she was burning up. He knew he had no choice but to call Hatori, Haru picked the phone up and called Hatori.

" Hatsuharu,is that you,is Risa with you?"

" Hatori I need your help, Risa...she's sick...really sick."

" Where are you?"

" On the west side, Tsuke Avenue apartment 4B."

" I'll be there right away."

Haru hung up and waited, Risa was still unconscious and shivering, he tried to warm her up best he could.

Hatori drove to the address Haru had given him and he could see that it was the worst part of town,he knocked on the door of apartment 4B. Haru had placed Risa on the bed and had wrapped her up as best he could. He opened the door to let Hatori in, Hatori looked around and walked in, Haru showed Hatori to where Risa was laying.

" How long as she been like this?"

" I...I don't know I was working."

" Risa has a fever and she's malnourished. What has she been eating lately?"

" I don't know she always eats before I get home,i work late."

" She hasn't eaten in at least a week, Hatsuharu how could you let her get like this?"

" This isn't my fault it's his,it's all his fault, if he hadn't beaten her we wouldn't be here."

" You didn't have to run away Haru."

" I had no choice, he was locking her away."

" Now, Haru you know that's not true, take this,I'll come back in a couple of days. Use the money to buy a heater and some food."

" I don't want your money."

" Take it, you need it."

Haru took the money,this money would buy more than enough food and a decent size heater too, he was angry at himself for not taking better care of her. Hatori left and Haru sat by the bed,he didn't want to leave Risa's side in case something happened. Risa woke up mid morning, Haru had fallen asleep she didn't wake him as she slipped out of the bed and wrapped herself in a yukata, her legs felt weak beneath her and she was still shivering. Haru woke up not long after

" Get back in bed you need rest."

" I'm fine honest."

She said with a weak smile.

" You're not fine, you haven't been eating, why have you been lying to me?"

Haru was angry and she knew it, Black Haru had already emerged.

" There was never enough and you work so hard,you needed it more than me."

" Then you should have told me there wasn't enough,I would have got more!"

" But...but that would mean you working longer,your already working so hard,I couldn't ask any more of you."

" I have to go out, I'll be back soon."

And with that Haru left her,Risa climbed back into bed, she hated it when he was angry with her. Haru went to the grocery store and told his boss he wouldn't be in for a few days and asked whether he could have more hours which the boss agreed too. He bought enough groceries for 2 weeks and made sure to pick up some medicine too as well as a heater from the electrical store. Risa kept peeking out the window hoping he wouldn't be much longer. She smiled when she could see his two toned hair walking up the street. Haru made his way back into the apartment, he placed the heater by the bed and plugged it in and the apartment had started to feel warmer, he unpacked the groceries and put them away and then began to cook some chicken noodle soup. Risa had begun to feel weak again and had soon passed out, Haru went to check in on her, he was panicking she had blood tricking from her ears, he phoned An ambulance and they arrived promptly and took Risa away to hospital, he then phoned Hatori from the hospital as the doctors were refusing to tell Haru Anything.

Risa was in the intensive care unit,Haru was finally allowed to see her. Hatori arrived soon after the news wasn't good, Risa had woken up,she was weak and her voice was a mere whisper. Hatori took Haru outside to talk to him,

" What's wrong with her."

" It's serious."

" TELL ME DAMMIT."

" It's a tumour."

" W..what?"

" A brain tumour, i've arranged for her to come live with me, so she can be under my care."

" You can't,she wouldn't want to go back there."

" Hatsuharu you can't look after her yourself,you're too young, you're going back to the main house and going back to school."

Haru protested but soon gave in as Risa was asking for him, he went back in and sat by her bed.

" We're going to live with Hatori."

" That's nice."

Risa was drugged up,so she was completely out of it,luckily she was being taken to Hatori's today.

Akito was angry to find out that the curse could have been discovered and Haru had been so stupid as to have phoned for an ambulance. Risa had been taken to Hatori's house, she now seemed as if she was fine,everyone decided that it was in Risa's best interests not to tell her about the Tumour. Haru stood out the gates to the Sohma estate not wanting to go, Kureno came and found him and walked with him to Hatori's house.

" Ha'ri can I go outside?"

" You have to take your medication,then Akito wishes to see you."

Risa grimaced and looked at the 10 bottles Hatori had lined up.

End of Chapter Four

What will Akito say to Risa,will he tell her how he truly feels finally or will it end terribly.


	5. Chapter 5

Raindrops

Chapter Five

It had been 6 months since Risa's trip to the hospital,her condition had been slowly worsening. Haru seemed to see Risa less and less until he had stopped visiting her altogether . Risa was having a good day she had managed to keep her food down and was now sitting in Hatori's office.

" Ha'ri,can I go out later?"

" I don't see why not,you seem to be having a good day,where are you going?"

" I was going to the school."

" Oh really? To meet who may I ask."

" Tohru Honda."

" Oh,okay then just make sure you wrap up warm."

" Thank you."

Risa looked at the time,she had just enough time to dress before she would have to leave. She went to her room and pulled on some black loose cotton trousers a white blouse and a lilac sweater over the top,she then slipped on some shoes. Risa said goodbye to Hatori then pulled her coat off the rail by the door and slipped outside into the cold winter air. She walked out of the main gates and down the street towards the school. Risa waited by the gates of the school patiently,she heard the school bell ring and soon there was a light trickle of students walking from the entrance. Risa spotted Tohru and waited for her to walk closer before approaching her.

" Miss Honda?"

Tohru looked at Risa and smiled.

" I'm Risa Sohma,it's nice to meet you."

Risa bowed slightly.

" Please call me Tohru, What are you doing here Risa?"

" Oh,I'm sorry, I just wanted to invite you to Hatori's for a visit I never did thank you at Shigure's,you should come by when you next have a day off."

" I will thank you Risa."

Tohru smiled and the pair walked for a little together before Tohru had to cross over and down another street they said there goodbyes and carried on their separate ways. Risa took her time walking back to the Sohma estate seeing no point in rushing as she only had to meet with Akito after she had eaten. Haru was walking behind Risa,he didn't want her to see him. He hadn't taken her illness very well and couldn't face seeing her as he blamed himself for Risa getting ill in the first place. Risa had turned to look behind her and saw Haru,she simply smiled at him and carried on walking. Hatori mentioned to her that Haru blamed himself for her getting ill,so he had suggested to Risa that if she saw Haru to not speak to him because Haru would have to come to Risa when he was comfortable.

Risa arrived back at Hatori's house finally it was already dark,she slipped inside and placed her coat on the railing and carefully placed her shoes under her coat. Hatori was in the kitchen making noodle soup, Risa smelt the air and it smelt like chicken therefore she came to the conclusion that Hatori was cooking Chicken noodle soup. Risa wandered into the kitchen to set the table up and talk to Ha'ri about Tohru coming over.

" Hello Risa,did you meet miss Honda?"

" Yes I did, I invited her over when she next has a day of work,is that okay?"

" I don't see why not,it's a reasonable idea."

Risa sat down at the table and waited for her soup which was soon ready,Hatori was speaking about his work and Risa nodded in the right places as what he was saying was confusing her. Risa ate slowly,not really feeling all that hungry but she never did any more. She had soon finished what she could of the noodle soup and excused herself from the table. It was still snowing outside, Risa remembered how when she was younger she longed to be able to dance outside in the snow,just to be able to have snowball fights with the other children. But instead she was inside looking out like an outsider. Risa never did fit in well with the rest of the other Sohma children they all seemed to reject her as they knew she was close to Akito.

Risa made her way to the bathroom to freshen up before going to the main house to see Akito. The walk to the main house was short but cold,hopefully the main house would be warm and inviting like it always was. This time it felt cold and the lanterns weren't lit like they usually were along the main corridor. She walked cautiously along the corridor, she watched as the maids were running around like headless chickens. Something was wrong but Risa didn't stop to ask,she just carried on walking to Akito's wing of the house. Kureno was standing outside of Akito's room he looked somewhat uneasy, Risa bowed as she walked past him she knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in Risa."

Risa walked in slowly and kneeled on the mat near the door. Something felt off to Risa but she couldn't quite put her finger on it,it made her feel uneasy. Akito walked up to Risa agonizing slow and then kneeled just in front of her,he tilted her head up gently and smiled.

" You look so beautiful...Risa,I've come to a decision about something."

" Yes?"

" I've decided that we are too...marry."

" Marry?"

" Yes in exactly 2 months."

" But...but I Akito we can't."

" Yes we can,It's been decided, remember Risa you defy God."

Risa began to feel tears prickle in the corners of her eyes, Akito just smiled and then kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss was soon followed by a sharp slap on the cheek

" You are not to breath a word of this to anyone,do you understand? It will be properly announced at the new years celebrations in one week."

Risa nodded and was then excused,she made he way back to Hatori's quickly.

End of chapter five

I apologise for this being so short I've had the worst writers block imaginable.


	6. Chapter 6

Raindrops

Author's Note

I really do apologise it's been at least ¾ weeks since my last chapter but I've been so busy with sixth form and the billions of essays I've had to write but things have now calmed down a bit which is good and I must say thank you to everyone who has read,reviewed and favourited (sp?) this story it has given me the inspiration to write.

Chapter Six

Risa had been made to move back into the main house under the protests of both Hatori and Risa herself. The main house had already began with preparations for the new years celebration,lanterns were being hung,flowers were being arranged and the overall festivities were being planned and perfected. Risa was made to go to a kimono fitting at Ayame's shop,she was allowed to go alone on the trust that she took a cell phone with her not that she had any idea on how it worked anyway. Risa began her journey through the slush which was once snow,it was freezing cold and by the time Risa arrived at Ayame's shop, she had slipped over 3 times and been hit by at least 5 snowballs.

Ayame welcomed Risa inside and handed her a mug of hot chocolate and sat her down while he talked far too much about materials,colours and sizes. Risa blanked out completely from what he was saying until she dropped the mug,as it dropped she watched it spill it's chocolatey contents on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ayame I really am,I'll clean it up right away."

" Don't worry about it my little flower as long as your not hurt."

" N..no i'm fine."

" Good."

They both cleaned the mess up before it sank into the cream carpet. Risa was asked to undress until she was in her underwear as it would make measuring her easier well according to Aya anyway. She turned this way and that in order for Ayame to take the correct measurements. The bell near the door rang,there was somebody waiting out the front.

" I'll be right out !...You can get dressed now Risa."

" Thank you."

Risa changed quickly but cautiously,making sure she had everything before leaving the dressing room. Ayame was talking to somebody in the front of the shop,Risa could hear parts of the conversation.

" It's a shame such a pretty little thing being doomed to spend the rest of her short life with a complete monster when it's Haru who truly loves her."

" I know such a shame, it's even worse that she doesn't know."

" Ha'ri says that it's for the best that she doesn't know."

Risa walked out into the front of the shop and smiled as Shigure and Ayame stopped there conversation quickly.

" Oh hello Risa, I came to ask if you would like to come round for supper tonight,I've called Akito and he said that it would be fine."

" Thank you Shigure."

Risa smiled one of her big fake smiled, she thanked Ayame for everything and apologised again for the broken mug. Shigure ushered her out of the shop and back out onto the cold streets, she heard him say that they would be walking but she paid little attention. They both walked silently it began to snow once more, Risa looked to the sky and watched it fall. Shigure held Risa's arm to guide her over the icy patches and over the thick roots covering the forest path. Risa could see Shigure's house coming up, she was glad it was so near as she was feeling quite weak.

They walked inside the house,it was nice and warm, comforting unlike the main house. Risa slipped her coat and and shoes off, she was wearing a simple yukata it was nothing spectacular. She looked so out of place here, Shigure took her into the sitting room and told everyone she was here. He was there sat in the corner talking lazily to Yuki, he looked at her and quickly looked away again. Risa felt as if her heart broke a little,she walked into the kitchen to see whether Tohru needed any help.

" Ah, hello Risa, how are you?"

" I'm...I'm okay."

" Good, what would you like for supper I'm making leek soup but if you would rather have something else I can make something else.

" No...no thank you, soup will be perfect."

Risa didn't leave the kitchen she stayed to help, Shigure noticed and asked her what was wrong in which she replied nothing. Yuki and Haru had set the table and helped to bring plates out from the kitchen. Tohru bought out the bowls of leek soup, Risa helped set them out on the table and called for everyone to come for dinner. Everyone sat around the table, Risa had been sat next to Haru which was somewhat awkward but no one seemed to notice. Supper was eaten slowly with everyone enjoying themselves and talking amongst themselves apart from Risa she was quite and watched as people spoke.

" So Risa, what have you been doing lately?"

" I've been helping with the preparations for the new years celebration."

" Is there lots to do."

" It keeps me busy and away from Akito."

When Risa mentioned Akito everyone was silent and stared at her, she tilted her head and stared at the bowl of soup in front of her. Haru left the table,he seemed angry. Risa followed him, he was sitting outside in the snow.

" Haru, you should come inside it's cold,you'll get ill."

She heard him laugh.

" Get ill, I don't care, go in Risa,"

" I'll stay out with you."

Risa sat down next to him and took one of his hands, he looked at her, he wanted to pull away, he knew he had too but Haru couldn't bring himself to push her away again.

" You'll get sick if you stay out here, go back in."

" Only if you come too."

Risa smiled at him and stood up tugging on his hand

"...Please"

" Okay,come on lets get warm then i'll walk you back to the main house."

" I don't want to go back."

End of chapter six

I apologise for not making this longer but it seemed such a good place to end it.

Will Risa and Haru run away again or will he reject her this time and tell her what's really going on?


End file.
